Working Relationship
by hidden-under-the-desk
Summary: Starts in the early days of Major Crimes. Sharon tries to improve her working relationship with the rest of the team and she enlists Lt. Provenza's help to do so.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Sharon lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling for what was not the first of a long series of sleepless nights for the newly promoted Captain. The topic of debate, as it had been for quite some time now, was her new team. Sharon was used to being treated with indifference, dislike and even loathing by her fellow co-workers. However it did used to be easier, back when she at least had her own team by her side. They were all in the same boat then, "the rat squad", as they were lovingly referred to by the rest of the LAPD. By the time she was promoted Sharon had hand-picked each member of her old team. They had liked and respected her as she taught them and defended them all over the years. Now Sharon was Captain of a team that, while she still knew and knew well, hated her and had done for several years now.  
And there was the crux of the matter. No, she didn't mind the team's treatment of her, however it would make for a smoother transition on both sides if they at least respected her. Perhaps even trusted her. But how? Sharon knew the team disliked Brenda when she first started, but by the time Sharon Had come on the scene that had dramatically changed. It had been a whole month now however and there was no sign of change on the horizon. Yes the team followed orders and did their jobs but it was abundantly clear that Sharon was still an outsider in her own division.

 _Something had to change and soon._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Looking out from her office, surveying her team, Sharon wondered exactly how she was supposed to change things. It had become very clear that she needed inside help.

"Lt. Provenza, could you step into my office please?"

The lieutenant obliged as he slowly put down his crossword puzzle and, grumbling all the way, ambled with little urgency towards the captain's office. The office that he had believed was rightly to be his. "Yes, Captain? Can I help you?" the obliging questions were belied by his exasperated tone and an exaggerated roll of the eyes.  
"Don't worry lieutenant this shouldn't take long, you'll be back to you crossword in no time at all"  
"I'll have you know Captain, that I was filling out paperwork of a very important nature." Sharon allowed the briefest of smiles as she looked across the murder room at Provenza's desk which was completely clear aside from the usual knick-knack and the recently discarded newspaper.  
Happily skirting over the blatant lie the captain turned back to her lieutenant.  
"Regardless lieutenant I am faced with a pressing issue that I was hoping you could help me with."  
Provenza raised an eyebrow indicating that she should continue.  
"It has been brought to my attention that my working relationship with some of the Major Crimes unit could be described as… less than savoury, you might say."  
The lieutenant forced out a laugh "You might say that, so where do I come in?" he gruffed. "You want me to sweet-talk the rest of the team for you?"  
"No, no nothing like that lieutenant I just assumed since you have had no problems critiquing my bedside manner in the past, you may or may not be willing to give me some advice. Advice that will _not_ compromise my work ethic, you understand. I won't bend the rules for you."  
For a moment Sharon hesitated as she played with her glasses in her lap. Provenza watched her in mild awe, he had never seen the formidable Captain Sharon Raydor so unsure of herself before. Slowly she raised her eyes from her lap to his gaze before speaking.  
"I want to make myself perfectly clear lieutenant, I am _asking_ for a favour. This is not an order it is solely up to you whether you agree or not."

Lt. Provenza was speechless, he had never heard the captain admit she needed help in personal matters before. This was clearly a day of firsts for his captain. He had already decided to offer his help from the moment she told him her request was just that, a request, and not an order.  
However, he couldn't resist needling her, just a little.

"So what's in it for me if I agree to this little request of yours Captain?"  
Sharon slid her glasses back on to her nose so she could look over the rim at him carefully, she was almost grateful at the light-hearted turn the conversation had taken.  
"Well lieutenant, I suppose I would owe you a favour in return."

 _This could get interesting._


End file.
